


In His Element

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Gen, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, School Dances, hyping up the bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Sylvain and Felix encourage Dimitri to ask the professor for a dance at a ball. Dimitri is petrified.Written for Fluffcember Day 25: "Dancing"
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 3





	In His Element

Sylvain was in his element.

He knew that the night of the Garreg Mach Ball was going to be a busy one for him, very busy indeed.... With each passing song there was a different girl in his arms, two for one particular dizzying tune-- a set of twins had swapped places, and because Sylvain was a few drinks in he almost hadn’t noticed.

After that near mistake, the redhead decided to slow down on the wine, give the ladies a break, and check up on his friends, specifically a tall mop of blond and a short, snarky mass of black. As Sylvain traveled through the Reception Hall-turned-ballroom, he looked over the heads of the numerous passersby while still attempting to be suave. He clapped a passing Caspar on the shoulder and shot a wink at Dorothea and Petra, who were seated next to each other and chatting animatedly (the former had looked away pointedly and the latter gave a bright wave). 

Finally Sylvain found his boys near a far wall, clearly trying to keep away from the foot traffic. Felix was grumbling something at Dimitri, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and his head down, acting above the foolishness around him. Dimitri didn’t appear to be listening, as he was staring at the dance floor with longing in his eyes.

Sylvain sidled up to his crown prince. “Hey big guy,” he said. “How’s it going?”

It took Dimitri a moment to answer. “Good. It’s going really…” he squinted at the crowd, craning his head at an angle.

“Don’t bother talking to the boar,” Felix said, rolling his eyes at Sylvain’s quizzical expression. “His incompetence is showing, seeing as he’s content with waiting and watching. Coward.” He added, smirking.

Sylvain tucked his chin onto Dimitri’s shoulder (the blond gave no protest at his invasion of space) and followed his line of sight to the dance floor. With a spike of amusement he saw Professor Byleth being taught the steps to a very fast jig that had started up by Annette, Mercedes, and Hilda. The three girls were giggling as Byleth tried to imitate them, nearly tripping in her elegant dark blue dress. Sylvain took a couple more moments to appreciate his beautiful professor in her stunning outfit before turning his attention to the problem at hand.

“She’ll say yes,” Sylvain assured Dimitri, wrapping an arm around the prince’s left shoulder, his neck still balanced on the opposite. “If it’s you, she’ll say yes.”

Dimitri gulped. “How can you be sure?”

“Uh, because you’re the professor’s favorite student.” Sylvain said, his eyebrows raised. Dimitri snorted and shook his head slightly, still skeptical.

“It’s true, big guy!” Sylvain dug his finger into Dimitri’s chest. “She’s completely enamored with your weird yet adorable ultra-politeness.”

Dimitri gave Sylvain a hopeless look. “But she told me… that we’re all her favorite….”

“Ughhh,” Felix groaned, pressing his fingers against his forehead like he was warding off a headache. “You’re pissing me off just looking at you. Ask her to dance already, you spineless fool.”

Felix’s jab hit just right, causing Dimitri to run his hands through his hair and shift his feet, ready to bolt. Sylvain swooped in to placate him.

“Dimitri, look at me.” He pulled on his prince’s shoulder, trying to catch his troubled gaze. “I know you’re nervous, but it’s my responsibility as your friend to make sure you follow through with this. Because you will regret it if you back out now.”

“But Sylvain….”

“Come on, big guy, I believe in you.”

“Sylvain… I can’t.”

“Just fuckin’ do it!” Felix shouted.

“No, I can’t!” Dimitri said frantically. “You don’t understand, I’m not worthy, She’s too--”

“Hey Dimitri.”

The three boys turned toward the voice. Professor Byleth was standing in front of them, scratching the back of her neck, regarding them with a grimace.

Dimitri made a strangled noise in his throat. “H-Hey Professor, wha-what….”

“What can we do for you, Professor?” Sylvain said, flashing a grin.

“Hilda told me-- sorry, Hilda, and Mercedes, and Annette told me that I have to ask Dimitri for this next dance, because he is ‘clueless’.” Byleth shrugged. “That’s just what they said.”

Dimitri took her hand in his, perhaps a little too eagerly. “Yes! Oh, um,” he cleared his throat and bowed toward her. “Professor, may have this next dance?”

Byleth stared at him, wide-eyed. “Oh, you beat me to it,” she said, smiling softly as he led her out to the dance floor, his gait a bit stiff but confident.

Sylvain and Felix watched the pair start to dance to an old Faerghan folk song, Dimitri’s grin wide and untroubled. Sylvain turned to his shorter friend.

“Our little boy’s all grown up,” he said emotionally, leaning his elbow on Felix’s shoulder.

Felix looked at him, disgusted. “What the fuck?” He slugged Sylvain in the side and stalked off, leaving the redhead alone.

Sylvain, gasping a little, settled against the wall and looked around. All of his friends had left him. He blinked a couple times.

“I bet Ingrid will dance with me,” he breathed, springing off the wall and nodding to himself. “Yeah, yeah, I know she will.”

He was in his element, after all.


End file.
